The Devil
by LilBitzer
Summary: The thoughts of a prisoner under the rein of Uchiha Itachi aren't the most pleasant ones. Read how Sakura Haruno handles the pain and torture that Itachi puts her and how the devil learned to love and how one girl was able to change everything. ItaxSaku.
1. The Devil

The Devil

Pain, the feeling I felt when I saw him walk out the door of my cage. You are all probably confused. I would be too. My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is my first diary entry. Recently I have been captured by my crush's brother. Uchiha Sasuke, my 'crush' ran away from the Leaf Village, what an idiot. I couldn't let him go, two and a half years later Naruto, my best friend, never came back from training. I was so angry; he promised that we would go look for Sasuke after two and a half years. I waited, and waited, week after week and he never showed. Heartbroken, that is what I felt, why would Naruto do that to me? I don't understand. I was trained by Tsunade-hime and surpassed her, just as Sasuke surpassed Orochimaru, and killed him, and Naruto obviously is going to surpass Jiraiya, because Naruto is going to become the Rokudaime. I cry myself to sleep every night, unless **he** is in the room. **He** is the **devil**, not the spawn, but the devil. He causes so much pain with just one look. I can never look him in the eye. Many people's blood is stained on his hands; you might not be able to see it, but it is there. Itachi is his name, one of the last two Uchihas left. I have been here at Akatsuki for eight months and I do not know why; all I know is Konoha is not my home anymore and if I am ever to be released, my home will be the world. But enough about me; I want to tell someone my story, the story of how I fell in love with the devil, and how the devil learned to feel.

Itachi came walking into my room, no, not walking, gliding. Itachi walks into a room, and the tension rises. Your breath quickens, sweat slowly runs down your temple because in some way, without doing anything, Itachi can cause you massive amounts of pain; mental and physical. The mental pain is caused by cursed eyes he has. His eyes are blood red. Crimson, and deadly, sharingan they are called. Sasuke had them too, except his had more hatred and Itachi's had no emotions at all. Almost dead looking, and when he turns off the sharingan all you see is a black void. I often want to ask why he seems so empty, but I am afraid of him killing me. I am not afraid of death, anyone but him could kill me and I would wait to be killed but Itachi, he doesn't just kill you, he slowly destroys you mentally and then after you are mentally broken he physically harms you. Torture is what he specializes in, and no one can top him.

Itachi; cold, heartless, emotionless, a void and when he looks at me, he stares right threw me, like I am nothing but a pest, and I probably was and I will always remember the day that I asked Itachi why I was here, and what was my purpose. That night is a night I won't forget for as long as I live. That night, is the night that I started to fall in love with the devil.


	2. Understanding a Little Bit More

**Hey, so another chapter. A lot of people are asking for longer chapters so I will do that but it will take longer to update so you have to give me some time.**

**STORYYYYY:**

It was like any other day in my torture chamber. I started out the window, occasionally a bird would land on the window and I would wish I could be that bird, to be able to fly away and escape this hell but then I realized that Itachi would just find me again. He seems to get some sick pleasure in torturing me and just me, at least that's what the blonde one said. Yeah, I remember that conversation clearly. He was talking with someone else, he had red hair. If I remember correctly their names were Deidara and Sasori.

_Flash back:_

"_Sasori-danna, why can't we just kill her, she is useless." Deidara complained to his partner._

"_Because she is Itachi's prisoner and he would probably kill you if you laid a finger on her." Sasori responded boringly. It seemed like he hated watch so much, especially with Deidara._

"_What's so god damn special about her, he could have any whore he wanted to. Why does he want the one girl who isn't willing to give him anything?" Deidara punched the wall and walked away, probably to go explode something._

"_Because she is so defiant. That's why." Sasori said to no one in particular but little did he know that the prisoner was listening in on their conversation._

_End of flashback:_

I snapped back into reality, now wasn't the time to be day dreaming. I looked to the door when I heard a loud creaking noise and saw Itachi walked through the door, this time, limping a little on his right leg.

He walked over to me, I was scared out of my mind, my heart rate went up and sweat trickled down my temple. Why does he have this impact on me? I ask myself everyday that question and yet I can never seem to find the answer.

Itachi sat down on the wall to the left of me, right below the window, like he was cutting off the one way for me to feel free.

I noticed he stuck his right left out, the one he was semi-limping on, and the left one was slightly bent, just enough to put his fore arm on his knee.

Neither of us spoke, I was afraid to speak first, not wanting to be punished so I kept my mouth shut, even though my mind was reeling with questions.

"You may ask some questions kounichi, I will not hurt you but I might not answer." Itachi spoke, his sharingan still on, and that is what I based my first question on.



"Why do you always seem to have your sharingan on?" I was a little nervous to ask such a question but when I saw Itachi make no move to punish me, my nerves calmed a little

"Because I am going blind and I cannot see you without the sharingan on." Itachi smoothly answered.

"Okay, um, why are you limping?"

"Because I got into a fight with Leader-sama about you and he cut my thigh with a kunai." Itachi stared straight ahead not faltering once, I asked myself if he has even blinked once but another question came to my mind.

"Why about me?"

"He wanted to know why I am keeping you alive."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are useful." And that was that. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore information out of him, or at least that's what I thought.

"I could heal your leg for something." I said this before I could even register the thought myself.

"Now it is time for me to ask you a question, what is that certain something?" Itachi looked over to me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking right then but I answered his question.

"Some freedom around the base, and to not be treated like this anymore and I want to be treated like an equal, where I am not being abused every day, tortured, and violated." I voiced what I wanted and whether or not he accepted was his choice.

"I have a better idea. Become the Akatsuki medic. I mean, you did train under Tsunade and surpassed her right? But in order to become the Akatsuki medic, you must prove yourself. You will get freedom, but you won't become official till you completely heal my eyes." Itachi eyes showed some curiosity but it passed in a second.

I contemplated answering for a few moments. Joining Akatsuki would be like signing a contract for life. There was no escaping it and I could never return to Konoha without being labeled as a criminal. Word would also probably get out that I joined and all my friends would never trust me again. _And also_, I thought, _what would Sasuke-kun do if he found out I joined his brother? He would surely kill me…_ I thought about declining but it was a) my best way of surviving and b) Konoha hasn't had any successful attempted rescue mission. The teams could barely get to the vicinity in which the base was at.

I sighed, part of me told me to tell the Uchiha to go fuck off and leave me the hell alone but another part said go for it, not like the teams searched hard enough to find me, or, I will finally be recognized as a strong shinobi, and not some third wheel in Team 7.



"Yes I did, I accept your offer and can we go somewhere more sanitary so I can heal your leg? And I will need a few standard medic tools." I turned into "medic mode" as people usually referred to me as when I got this way. I was demanding but it was to save a person's life, not because I am usually that way. I always seem to have to explain myself when I get like that.

"Follow me." Itachi stood up, limping again, but less. I tried desperately to stand up but the beatings that I received have seemed to take their toll. Noticing this Itachi pulled me up by my arm and then scooped me up bridal style.

He carried me through many hallways and I saw many doors but he finally entered one and I guessed that it was his room. It was gorgeous to say the least. His king sized bed with black and red sheets and I canopy over his bed. His whole room was black and red and seemed fit for a king.

Itachi lay me on his bed, carefully, my body automatically started to heal itself and I made sure not to use too much chakra because then I couldn't heal Itachi. Itachi left and then came back almost as quickly as he left.

"Here is your medic kit, where do you want me?" Itachi stood right before me, letting me order him around. It seemed so backwards but I didn't want to keep him waiting so I stood up and glided my hand in the air in the direction where I was just laying. He lay down and I sat right on the edge.

"You will have to remove your pants for me to get better access to it." I waited and when his trousers (xD) were successfully off I rolled up his boxer shorts. Now my thigh and his thigh were touch and his blood was getting on my skin. I gently placed my hand on the tip of the wound, closest to Itachi's hip. I gently glided my hand down at a slow place to make sure I stopped the bleeding on the inside and when I finished I traced the scar that was there now completely forgetting whose thigh this was. I pulled back when I felt a hand placed on my own. I blushed feverishly when I felt how soft those hands were. The hand of a killer, of my torturer and I stared into his eyes, they were so captivating. I leaned forward and he seemed to do the same. I jumped back quickly when I noticed that we were barley and inch and a half away from each other's face.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry, I will just excuse myself." And I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I slid down to the ground against the door and buried my face into my hands. How stupid could I be? Did I really want to kiss my torturer? I kept asking myself this, over and over and over again. I stood up and walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. I was shocked when I looked at my reflection. I quickly peeled off my clothing and stepped into the warm shower. Immediately my muscles relaxed. I let the water run down my body as if I was cleansing myself, to start a new.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and I walked back into the room. Itachi was gone, I was semi happy and semi sad and the latter emotion I didn't understand.

I looked through Itachi's drawers and I took out a shirt and some pants. I put my bra and underwear back on and then put the baggy shirt and pants on. The shirt was fine and the pants hung loosely around my wide hips.



I walked over to the bed and went beneath the covers and I succumbed to darkness immediately. I didn't have time to notice someone walk in a loom over me and sit down in a chair nearby but I would get a surprise awakening when I awoke from my slumber.

IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS

Back in Konoha, everyone was affected from the disappearance of Sakura. For months they have been looking for her but to no avail. Many ANBU squads went out, trackers, anything that the Rokudaime could think of. I mean, who wouldn't want to save their best friend?

The frustrated blond sat in his office. He was alone. His whole squad besides Kakashi left them, except Kakashi retired when Sakura left. Seemed like he couldn't kill without thinking of Sakura and Sasuke still hasn't come back but Naruto knows he is still alive and looking for his brother.

Sasuke killed Orochimaru because he couldn't learn anything from him anymore; he then made a team of three more people. Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu and Sasuke are on a mission to find Uchiha Itachi. Although there have been sightings of Hebi, Naruto never perused them because they would have been long gone before he could even assemble a team.

Sasuke would send him an occasional note via summoning just to let Naruto know how he is doing but Naruto would never respond he would just send the snake back empty. He figured that Sasuke would come back on his own accord. He didn't even tell Sasuke about Sakura. It has occurred to Naruto to tell Sasuke, but in all honesty he didn't think Sasuke would even care. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Ugh, back to paperwork. Now I know how Baa-chan felt." Naruto sighed and turned the gold band on his ring finger. He just wanted to get back to his wife and 2 children right now but fate had other plans.

Naruto's senses perked up when he felt four chakras coming towards the tower and quickly. He automatically put the papers aside, onto the floor, and waited. He didn't recognize the chakra signatures so he waited patiently. Just then his window opened up and the infamous Suigetsu walked through with Juugo and Karin in tow and Sasuke in between them. Hebi glided in and stood in front of Naruto desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu, what the hell are you doing in my office?" Naruto asked calmly not taking his eyes off the shinobi in front of him.

"Where's Sakura, I expected her to be your assistant." Sasuke spoke calmly, his voice so much more deep than before.

Naruto flinched a little but Sasuke didn't notice.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, trying to avoid the question but to no avail, Sasuke was determined.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked again, getting impatient.



"She is gone." Naruto said, folding his hands in front of him twiddling his thumbs.

"Ha, told you Sasuke-kun, she is too weak to even stay alive." Karin snickered behind Sasuke, finding this tremendously amusing.

"Well, I don't really know if becoming ANBU qualifies you as weak but… She didn't exactly leave on her own accord." Naruto sat back in his chair and waited. He looked at Sasuke's eyes. They were empty, with no meaning to them. Not even revenge or hatred could be seen in his eyes, it seems like he has nothing to live for besides killing his brother but even that seemed to be leaving his thoughts. It's hard to imagine for Naruto that only a few years ago this was the same boy who was so driven on killing his brother. Like the saying goes, a man who seeks out revenge should dig two graves.

"Where is she Naruto?" Sasuke's sharingan flared. He wanted to know where _his_ Sakura was. He came back just to see her and she wasn't there.

"Since when did you care?" Naruto asked completely furious at the fact that Sasuke was actually starting to "care" about Sakura and he still remembered every detail about how Sasuke left Sakura on a bench in the middle of the night after she begged him not to go. Sakura would try so hard to get Sasuke's attention when they were gennin and he would always brush her off like she was dirt.

"When I matured." Sasuke responded, looking away and then looked back at Naruto.

"She was kidnapped and most likely killed by your brother and his partner. She has been gone for 8 months and we haven't heard anything from her. Itachi occasionally sends us notes saying he wants the Kyuubi or else Sakura dies but I don't even believe she is alive because she is in the hands of your brother. She was probably tortured, held captive, healed, tortured, raped and then killed. I have sent out dozens of search parties but all have either been killed or returned with nothing after weeks of searching." Naruto sat in the same position while saying all this information to his friend.

Sasuke made a fist with his hands, he gripped so hard that his fingernails went into his skin and started bleeding. He was furious beyond reasoning.

_Why is Itachi doing this to me, what did I deserve to go through this pain?" _Sasuke looked at Naruto, nodded, and then started walking towards the window, with his team in tow.

"Running away again Sasuke? So I guess this is good bye." Naruto turned his chair to face Sasuke but Sasuke faced straight ahead, never turning towards Naruto.

"No, not goodbye Naruto, but see you soon and I am going to come back with Sakura, that's a promise." Sasuke put his hands on the window panes and jumped out the window onto rooftops.

"Sasuke, maybe you are the only one who can bring her back, if she is still alive." Naruto said to no one in particular but thought he heard someone say to him.

"_Naruto, never give up hope, she is still alive."_

__

_**Here you go! Sorry 'bout the little SasuSaku, believe me it won't go very far. I hope it was long enough to suffice, if it wasn't, let me know, I can guarantee about 3,000 words per chapter but that's about it.. Sorry for the wait.**_

_**So this was aboouutttt, 2, 430 words? Maybe and around 4 ½ to 5 pages..**_

_**R&R please!**_

"Let the bodies hit the floor"


	3. What's the Worse That Can Happen?

**Sorry it's been a while. I like this story out of all my other ones so yeah, school has been so frustrating lately.**

**So I have noticed that I usually write when I am watching a movie…. This time it's xXx.**

**So yeah..here we gooooo…**

**STORY:**

Sakura stirred in her sleep, feeling like she was being watched closely. Although she didn't want to wake up, she knew she had to at some point. As her eyes flicked open she noticed someone, a shadow, come out of the bathroom and then the shadow sat in a chair to the right of the bed. When she was fully conscious she tried to sit up but felt pain throughout her body, completely immobilizing her so she was forced to lie back down.

"Do not strain yourself kounichi. I cannot be having a sore healer, especially one who just decides to pass out." Itachi put down the book he was currently reading to stare at Sakura. He quietly studied her, her every movement, her every breath. He was good at doing that, studying people, knowing them without talking to them, understanding their pain without knowing their past. Itachi wouldn't call it an ability that he particularly liked, but more of a curse. He believes that his Sharingan is the key to being able to see everything about everyone, and that is his curse.

"Sakura your chakra supply seems very plentiful, can you heal my eyes?" Itachi asked politely, knowing the full power behind a punch from this kounichi.

"Yes, I ca-." but before Sakura could finish her stomach growled, making her flush deep crimson. "I am so sorry Itachi-san, I just can't seem to remember the last time I ate."

"Didn't the guards give you food?" Itachi's voice raised a little but he didn't understand why he was so mad, especially if the answer was no.

"Yes, they did but I was always afraid. You know truth serums, poisons, etc. I had been through a lot of pain in that prison cell, and I didn't want anymore." Sakura turned her head away from Itachi, not wanting to let him see the tears fall from her face.

Itachi watched the woman in front of him, watched as her mouth moved, her lips formed words; her voice flowed from her lips and passed through his ears. The pain that was in her voice could be heard even by a deaf person and he watched as she turned her head, to try to hide the tears but the trembling in her voice signaled that tears were coming. Itachi slowly stood up and glided across to the bed and grabbed Sakura's chin between his fingers and turned her head forcefully towards him. He used his thumb to brush the tears away from both cheeks, slowly, watching as her eyes widened, but not in fear but in surprise.



"Let me get you some food, please wait here." Itachi lightly left go of her chin, almost hesitantly, as if there was something he wanted to get out of her, answers of some sort. Sakura could see it in Itachi's deep, crimson eyes that never seemed to end.

Before Sakura could say a word of thanks, Itachi was out the door, but then she questioned herself. 'Why say thank you to a criminal, to someone who kidnapped you and let other men have their way with you? Who tortured you, almost killed you and all of it just to get the Kyuubi.' Sakura couldn't seem to answer these questions but was going to ask Itachi when he got back.

When the door slowly opened, Sakura looked towards it, knowing it wasn't Itachi; it was too soon to be Itachi. When Sakura laid eyes upon the person who walked in she started to tremble. 'No, not him.' That was all Sakura could think. 'Please, not him, not this man.'

"Kounichi, I have come again. What is this…the fourth time I have taken you? And you still stay so innocent." The man slowly took off his clothes, except for his pants, using Sakura's trembling and fear to his advantage. "Now just be as feisty as before and this will be fun." The man climbed on top of Sakura and smirked as she finally came out of her daze and started struggling. "Yes, that's it, squirm and yell and no one will care. This is Akatsuki, people will probably get enjoyment out of hearing your screams." The man ripped off Sakura's shirt and stared at her chest and then ripped off her bra. Her breasts came free and he smirked. He quickly bent down and started biting and sucking till they were red. He ripped off her pants and her underwear and stood up to admire his work. He slowly unzipped his pants and positioned himself to enter Sakura. Sakura just lay there, defeated, like every other time this man raped her. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the pressure but when the pressure was suddenly released from her body she opened her eyes to see Itachi holding the man up by his neck, applying a great amount of force.

Itachi was furious, anyone could see that, but he himself did not know why.

"Itachi…why are you…defending…that whore?" The man asked, barley getting out the sentence. Itachi did not answer but merely threw the man across the room.

"Takashi, learn your place or I will make you learn." Itachi sent a glare towards him and Takashi quickly zipped himself up and left the room. Itachi turned to Sakura, her fully naked form visible to him.

"Kounichi, please cover yourself." Itachi turned away from Sakura, trying to get the image of her naked form out of his head.

"I am sorry, I, I don't know why I didn't fight back. He has touched me before. Probably sent by the likes of you to come and rape me while I was in that fucking holding cell!" Sakura went 

from apologetic to furious by the end of her rant. But before she could take another breath she was on her back, Itachi's body was completely on top of her, caging her in.

"Kounichi, I ordered no such thing, actually, my orders were specifically not to touch you in anyway. What other people did, I will deal with them later. If you ever see them while you are traveling around the base, you tell me and they will be taken care of. No one defies my orders." Itachi looked at the girl below him; she was so vulnerable, so weak, and so innocent. If he wanted, he could have taken her there. He could feel his own desire coursing through him like a drug, he pants were becoming tight and the single sheet covering Sakura's body wasn't helping him. He needed to get away, and quickly, or he will lose control.

Itachi quickly got up and went to the door. "Kounichi, Kisame will show you were your room is." Itachi then left to go take care of his own business.

IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS

Sasuke flew through the woods at top speed, leaving the rest of his team at a more lagging pace. "Kuso, Kuso, KUSO!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he sped up even more. "Why did he have to take her, and Sakura of all people? What is so special her? Damn it! I was too weak to protect her!" Sasuke stopped as he reached the gates of Kiri and walked towards the center of the town. His team slowly caught up with him and Sasuke paid for 4 rooms, one for each person in Hebi.

"Sasuke-kun Why don't you just get three rooms, so we could spend a night together." Karin said "seductively" as she drew circles on Sasuke's chest.

"Karin…no." Sasuke gave each one their keys and left to go to his room to think about what was going on.

IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS

Kisame knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from the other side and let himself in. He walked in and saw the kounichi sitting on the bed, fully dressed and ready to move to her room, although it wasn't that far away.

"Kounichi, your room is nearby, so you will not be traveling far, will you be able to stand and walk by yourself?" Kisame really hoped it was a yes because he did not want to be carrying a kounichi around.

"Hai, I can." Sakura got up, ignoring the excruciating pain going through her body. "Let's go."

Kisame nodded and walked in front of Sakura and Sakura gave a little chuckle as to where her room was. Sakura laughed and thought, 'Well, I will always know how to get to Itachi's 

room…' And that was true because Itachi and Sakura's room were side by side. (So basically, Itachi's bed is at the north side of his room, against the south wall of Sakura's.) If they really wanted, they could have joined rooms.

"Make yourself at home." And with that Kisame left, leaving the kounichi to open the door for herself.

As she walked in she heard some giggling outside and peeked out to see Itachi with his arm around a woman's waist while she had her arms around his neck. She was dressed in clothes that did not cover her body very well and the only thing that went through Sakura's mind was, 'she is a prostitute.' Sakura was furious to say the least and her chakra started to flare as she watched Itachi usher the woman into the room. He looked at Sakura and when he saw her face, he saw tears streaming down her face and her eyes went wide. She knew she was caught and slammed her door shut and went back into her room.

Sakura sobbed into her pillow, not knowing why she was crying, especially over Itachi. 'If he wanted to have a prostitute then he can, I am not his mother or girlfrie-.' Sakura couldn't even finish that thought. "Do I really want to be with him?" Sakura asked herself as she quietly sobbed into her pillow, her tears becoming a little bit more control. Sakura tried to block out the moans she heard from the next room over, and tried to not imagine what Itachi could be doing to that woman, wanting him to do it to her also. Sakura's hand slowly snaked down in between her own legs and started rubbing, releasing herself from her own sexual desires. Sakura listened as she heard Itachi's door open and then close and the clicking of heels walking down the hall way. Sakura didn't even bother cleaning her face from the tear stains because she didn't think that Itachi would come in her room. When she heard her door open and then close she looked to see Itachi, his hair was a little messy and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Itachi-san, please leave. I do not wish to speak with anyone now. And I won't heal your eyes tonight; I don't want to be around anyone right now." Sakura said with her back towards Itachi.

Itachi slowly walked towards Sakura's bed, ignoring Sakura's wish completely. "Kounichi, what-."

"The name is Sakura. I expect you to use it too." Sakura said, still not looking at Itachi.

"My apologies Sakura-san, I did not mean to offend you." Itachi said, looking at the woman's back in front of him.

"Then you should have gotten a prostitute." Sakura mumbled into her pillow hoping that Itachi didn't hear her, but he did, he heard her perfectly and was shocked to say the least.

"Why would that bother you so much Sakura-san." Itachi said as he sat down on the bed, hoping Sakura would look at him. And when she did, he saw the pain that was written into her face, 

completely visable to anyone. He could see the tear stains going down her face and they were fresh, he could still see her went eyelashes.

"I don't know Itachi-san, please leave." Sakura's eyes became defiant and Itachi knew she meant business but he wasn't leaving without an answer. Itachi always got the answers he wanted.

"Answer me Sakura-san." Itachi commanded, not caring if Sakura became offended or not.

"No. Why should I, it's not like you can take anything from me." Sakura watched as Itachi slowly got up and walked over to the side of the bed that Sakura was on and sat on the side of her bed. Well this was familiar, except this time, Sakura was the one in bed. (Remember the healing scene? Sakura was on the side of the bed and Itachi was in the bed?)

"I do not think me apologizing will compensate for what the other members did to you but I will make sure no one will touch you." Itachi said as he looked at Sakura.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura whispered looking away. She felt Itachi move closer to her so his hip was at her hip.

"Doing what?" Itachi asked, his voice was low and almost a whisper.

"This, being kind. The way Sasuke-san described you, it was like you were this cold-hearted murderer that cared for no one but here you are, taking care of me, protecting me and all this. Giving me a room, making sure the men who raped me paid. It's all so confusing." Sakura felt tears coming on but refused to let them fall.

"Because I want to Sakura-san." Itachi watched as Sakura turned her head towards him and gasped, realizing how close they were.

"Itachi…san…what, what are you-." Sakura never got out the rest of her sentence because her mouth was covered by Itachi's lips. Sakura didn't kiss back right away, thinking about what was going on but when Itachi licked her lower lip to gain entrance she immediately gave it to him and moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, searching every inch of her mouth, not being able to get rid of her intoxicating scent. Their mouths moved together, meshed, but because of the lack of oxygen, they had to separate. Sakura was panting as she looked into Itachi's eyes. Itachi laid his forehead onto Sakura's.

"Itachi…why did you kiss me?" Sakura said as her mouth got closer and closer to Itachi's

"Because I love y-."

Sakura quickly sat up and looked around. She was in her new room, but who moved her…And that was all a dream? Sakura could feel the heat between her legs and decided a nice cold shower would be good.



Once she was done with her shower she stepped out, her feet touching the cold tile floor. She shivered as the difference and walked out, back into her room. She dried herself off and then put on her undergarments. She noticed and outfit on the bed and walked over. When she was finished trying it on, she was abosolutely furious.

"They can't REALLY expect me to wear THIS!" Sakura yelled and caught the attention of a certain blue-skinned Akatsuki member that walked by.

"Well, well, well, the kounichi actually does have a body to show off." Kisame was leaning on the door admiring the woman in front of him. Dressed in a short mini skirt and a halter top that was pretty low cut, showing off a lot of cleavage, tall leather boots that went up to her mind thigh and clutched he skin, and a black choker with a red cloud on it, Kisame couldn't take his eyes from her.

Kisame walked forward and trapped Sakura with both his hands beside her head and she was against a wall. "If you weren't Itachi's, I'd of take ya' now."

Sakura was furious and punched Kisame in the gut. "I belong to **no one**!" Sakura screamed and sprinted out the door.

Sakura ran out of her room, angered by what Kisame had just said. Blood coursed through her veins as she stomped by the rooms to the outside door.

She quickly made her way to her favorite spot there. She ran by fast and was a blur.

Itachi felt the chakra signature coming towards him but it was too late to avoid and the two collided. Itachi tried to make the landing as smooth as possible but in the end.

Itachi fell on top of her and by accident, kissed her.

Here is Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha, two totally different people, her physical appearance the complete opposite of his, their personalities didn't match the slightest, her kind, him cold. But the one thing that bonds them together would be the one thing that was forbidden between them. Both thought it was just lust neither thought it would turn to something serious but fate had another path in mind for these two people. Fate hoped that maybe, just maybe these two people could bring peace among the people of Konoha and Akatsuki, and hoped that they would realize that without one, the other cannot survive; at least, that's what the prophecy said.

**So, yeah… all done with this chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked it!!**

**This is over 3000 words so I hope that people who wanted longer chapters I hope this will suffice.**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers for all the support and thank you for reviewing**

**I'd like to thank** SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura **for giving me the accidental kiss idea thing.**

**R&R PLLEASSSEEEE**


End file.
